


Accidental Strength

by CSKazaam



Series: FFVII [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSKazaam/pseuds/CSKazaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SOLDIER's strength might be just a little much, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Some things were just not meant for SOLDIERs.
> 
> Written for prompt #18 - Harp, for 50 Scenes!
> 
> Just what _would_ happen if you played a broken Lunar Harp in the Sleeping Forest? _Hmmmm?_ Wouldn't _you_ like to know? ~~Dang, this sounds like the beginnings of a plot.~~ Zack: Well... It's probably still good for materia fusion! +10% MP, anyone?

The sudden, discordant  _twang_  of the instrument stung Sephiroth’s ears and disrupted the peace of the forest around them.  He blinked, then slowly turned to level a steady gaze upon his travelling companion.

“Uh … oh, that wasn’t …”  Zack Fair fumbled with the harp, fingering the broken string as if he could magically fix it, then dropped it and busied himself with randomly twisting the tuning pins, as if he had any idea what he was doing.  “Um … let’s see …”  Ineffective tinkering complete, he strummed it again, hoping for the melodious chord he’d had playing well enough until now.  Another string  _twanged_.  Zack flinched.  “Oh, jeez.”

The younger First took a breath.  He brandished the harp at Sephiroth, lips twitching as if he couldn’t quite figure out just what his expression should portray in this situation.  Finally, he opened his mouth.  “… I don’t think these were meant for SOLDIERs to play,” he said.  Hilarity defeated his attempts at serious concern, and his mouth quirked into a crooked, if sheepish, smile.

Sephiroth gave an imperceptible sigh, running his eyes over the broken instrument.  He knew what would happen if you tried to cross the Sleeping Forest without the harp at all.

But what would happen if you attempted to play a  _broken_  Lunar Harp?


End file.
